Seven Deadly Sins
by Ultrawoman
Summary: Seven drabbles. Each titled as one of the seven deadly sins. All about Spike and Buffy. All different genres. I’ve never done anything like this before so please let me know what you think..


****

Title : Seven Deadly Sins

Author : Ultrawoman

Rating : PG, I think

Disclaimer : Buffy and Spike belong to Joss.

Summary : Seven drabbles. Each titled as one of the seven deadly sins. All about Buffy and Spike. All different genres. I've never done anything like this before so please let me know what you think...

****

~~Seven Deadly Sins~~

Gluttony

__

Season 4 - Something Blue

It's not that he needs it or even wants it anymore. Truth is he just likes the view as she sits on the edge of his enamelled prison, that stern, sexy-as-hell, look on her face as she holds out the mug to him and he appears to greedily gulp down his 'food'. But the real feast is for his eyes, which never leave her. When she offered her neck to him, she ought to thank god he was in chains. And it had nothing to do with the craving, the wanting, the hunger, for blood...those feelings were for her alone.

Pride

__

Season 5 - Fool For Love

He knows she's disgusted and maybe that's what he wants, and maybe it's not, but his conquest over past Slayers was what made others respect him, what made his last amore love him like she did. So why when this girl looks upon him does his smirk disappear? How can she make him feel so badly when he used to feel so self-satisfied when telling this same stories? Love changes everything, and for him it's changed his perspective of good and bad, and he regrets all those things that used to make him smile, because now they make her frown.

Sloath

__

Season 5 - The Gift

What is there to get up for? To move for? To exist for? It's like half of him is lost and he just can't function. He should patrol, check on Nibblet, make an effort to be sober. He'd made a promise, he must keep it, but he doesn't think he can. The gold of sunrise is approaching and if he stays he could end it, make the pain stop...but lack of will to move is no reason for suicide. She went out a hero, and somehow he would too. Seek shelter til tonight and make another effort for her then.

Lust

__

Mid-Season 6

It can't be love, it could never be, at least that's what she tells him as she 'kicks him in the head and runs out, virtue fluttering', her legs barely functioning and her brain in over-drive. It's purely physical, an absurd attraction, flesh on flesh, no real emotions. She wishes it was really as easy as that, as simple as she says it is, but she knows his feelings are real and they run deep. So do hers, and sometimes she'd like to tell him, but she's afraid of saying he is anything more to her than a delicious sin.

Jealousy 

__

Season 6 - Hell's Bells

When she heard he'd brought a date, it annoyed her that it hurt. There was no reason why it should if she disliked him as much as she professed to, but her heart was green, proving beyond doubt that her feelings for him had changed to something so much stronger than before. Yet, when he asks if it hurts she wants to deny it, wants to let him believe she doesn't care, but she's lied enough and gives him that crumb of hope he asked for a long time ago, and all because of that so-called girl by the door.

Greed

__

Season 6/Season 7

Doesn't want him to stay. Doesn't want him to go. To have one's cake and eat it is impossible, but she'd like to try anyway. She wants him to love her, getting nothing in return, and expects to dole out punches without consequences when he does as she asks. She'll take from him giving nothing but hate and venom back. She is selfish but he would deny her nothing, give her everything if he could. He does all he can for her, and she takes, and takes, and she'll carry on taking, until nothing is left of him, but ashes.

Vanity 

__

Season 7 - First Date

Without a reflection it's impossible to tell, but he believes he looks good, always. Spends a lot of time on his hair, bleaching and gelling...his clothes might always be black but it suited him...he wouldn't leave the house without his precious coat...He'd like to think she agrees he looks good, why shouldn't she? Girls went for the bad-boy thing, right? And it didn't matter if she didn't like it, because others would, lots of women would...but in his unbeating heart it didn't mater unless she approved, and even if she did, he knew damn well she would never say it.


End file.
